


Tasting Plate

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr : http://robbowmans.tumblr.com/post/122420352261/robbowmans-my-sister-just-got-hit-on-by-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Plate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



Unique knows that she is late when she enters the small diner, but it’s Marley’s fault too, for not telling her the proper subway stop.

So, there.

Plus, she’s fashionably late, isn’t she--8 minutes late, okay still socially acceptable.

“Sorry I’m late,” she calls when she reaches Marley at the table, not paying much attention to her surrounding. “Why did you tell me to get off the train at Atlantic Avenue? I had to shlep myself all the way from there, when I could have been right on time and still looking amazing by coming out at DeKalb!”

Marley smiles at her in that sweet way of hers, fanning some paper towels in front of Unique to help her settle down. “You still look amazing, ‘Une,” she replies. “And you know it.”

Unique smirks and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. “I guess I can’t help the fabulous,” she says, and they both start giggling like schoolgirls.

Before they can start chatting, a waiter is at their table, with a wide smile. “Hello, I’m Kurt, and I’ll be your waiter today. Would you ladies like a glass of water or something else before perusing our menu?”

“That would be lovely, thanks,” Unique replies, and Marley nods too.

Kurt nods with a smile and walks back to the hatchway, where another waiter is standing.

They’re both very handsome, but if Unique can trust her instincts, they are both very into each other.

Kurt grabs two glasses of water and reaches for a bowl of lemons when a hand grabs his across the hatch.

But that’s not gossip that Unique is interested in, and she returns her attention to Marley.

“Now spill,” she says, crossing her arms and sitting back in the booth. “I want to know all about that boy in your class.”

“Not a boy,” Marley replies, picking up the shaker and fiddling with it while her face turns a lovely shade of pink.

“Didn’t you say you had a crush on someone called Jake?”

“Yes, but they’re not a boy.”

“Okay.”

“Some days they’re Jake, some days they’re Rebecca.”

“O-kay.”

“And I love them both,” Marley adds with a sigh, a dreamy look in her eyes.

“And how do they feel about you?” 

Before Marley can reply, Kurt is back with their glasses, and his smile looks a bit … tense.

“Here you go ladies,” he says with a flourish. “And Miss, this is--um, this is for you.”

He hands a folded piece of paper to Unique, and she takes it out of curiosity, and also to just allow him to hide his embarrassment somewhere else.

“ _ I couldn’t help but spot you the moment you entered the diner, and I almost set the kitchen on fire _ ,” she reads, her voice barely above a whisper and Marley leaning over the table to read it too, her eyes going wide. “ _ Not out of clumsiness, but because I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Would you give me your number _ ?’ What the Hell?”

Marley grins at her, taking the piece of paper from her fingers. “Unique, that’s so cute!”

Unique glares at her and turns to get Kurt’s attention. Since they’re the only clients in the restaurant, she calls for him, and she sees the other waiter patting Kurt’s arm before sending him their way.

“Excuse me, Kurt, but who send this?”

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink, and he spares a moment to look up, as if asking for help from Above before replying. “Our chef apparently got a sudden and instantaneous crush on you,” he replies. “And that doesn’t happen often.”

“The Chef, uh?”

“Ryder, yes,” Kurt says, putting one hand on the table to lean closer. “He’s adorable, if you must know, and a perfect gentleman.”

“Is that so?” Marley asks, looking towards the kitchen and giggling.

Unique turns her head to follow her gaze, and she sees the second waiter practically lying down on the hatch, talking urgently to someone who keeps on pushing him away.

Kurt nods. “Since I started working here, he has been on exactly one date, with a lady that was, to put it politely, not the most lady-like character, and Ryder simply thanked her for giving him a chance and wished her a good continuation.”

“He took her on a date in his workplace?” Unique asks, curiouser and curiouser about this man.

“Cooked her a four courses meal!” Kurt exclaimed. “Though Blaine and I ended up eating it,” he adds with a sheepish smile.

“Blaine?”

“The cutie over there.”

“Ah.”

As Kurt looks towards his boyfriend and the kitchen, he apparently spots something that makes him straighten up. “Anyway, have you decided what you want for lunch?”

Unique returns her attention to the menu and nods. “I’ll have the pork tenderloin sandwich, please,” she replies, “but can I get it on a multigrain bread instead of the baguette?”

Kurt writes it down with a crooked smile. “Somehow I don’t think it will be a problem. And you miss?”

Marley blinks at him and glances down at the menu, obviously a bit flustered by Kurt’s … everything. “I’ll, uh, I’ll have the Panzanella salad.”

“With the shrimps?”

“Yes, please.”

“Perfect,” Kurt clicks his pen and smiles. “I’ll be back quickly with your lunch. I’ll send Blaine for the drinks.”

He’s gone before they can comment on it, and they hear him calling their order--and whispering urgently and vehemently with Blaine and whoever is at the hatch.

“A bit much for a dinner, isn’t it?” Marley asks, leaning her chin over her hands, giving Unique a smile that doesn’t bode well for Unique. 

“They can have their own process,” Unique says, feeling her cheeks heating up. “Now come on, enough about this nonsense, talk about your Jake/Rebecca, what are they like?”

Marley starts talking about her crush, and she’s only started describing their apparently delicious abs when someone comes to stand next to their table.

“Excuse me for interrupting,” Blaine says--looking even cuter from up close-- “do you want something else to drink with your meal?”

“An apple juice would be nice,” Marley replies, and Unique nods along.

“Excellent,” Blaine says before turning to Unique. “And really, Ryder never does that usually,” he tells her, lowering his voice. “You should have seen him the moment he saw you entering the restaurant.”

“That bad?” Marley asks, laughter ringing in her voice.

“I think his jaw dropped to the cold room,” Blaine replies with a nod. “Oh, and, Miss, don’t order any dessert, it’s … how should I put it, taken care of.”

“But--,” Unique starts, already mourning the cheesecake she had read some much about online--hence their decision to have lunch in this particular place, but Blaine is already gone, practically skipping to the kitchen and back with two glasses of ice cubes and two bottles of  [ juice ](http://thecornishcyderfarm.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/AppleJuice.png) .

“There you go,” he says cheerfully. “Kurt will be right back with your meals.”

“They’re all crazy,” Unique mutters before pouring herself some of the juice. “You were talking about delicious abs?”

\---

The meal goes pretty well, uneventfully compared to the beginning of it.

Sure, Kurt and Blaine make sure that they are satisfied and that they don’t need anything, and sure, they do insist a bit on Ryder many qualities, until a young, strong voice rises from the kitchen, telling them to cut it off.

That, more than the list established by the couple of waiters, spikes Unique’s curiosity.

They respect Blaine’s instruction and don’t order desserts, even though the cakes on the counter are damn appetizing.

But Unique quickly forgets the cheesecake when Kurt pushes a man out of the kitchen and Blaine snatches his apron and puts a  [ plate  ](http://www.theveryveryhungrycaterpillar.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/wp96.jpg) in his hands.

Because that man?

The Chef?

This, Ryder?

Unique doesn’t know what she finds more delicious-looking, the man himself, with his fair hair and small, shy smile and strong shoulders and forearms, or the variety of cakes on the plate.

“Hi,” Ryder says as he approaches the table, delicately putting the plate between them. “I’m--”

“Ryder, so I heard,” Unique says, surprised to hear herself speak so calmly when she kind of wants to take the man’s jacket off his chest and try the chocolate delicacy on his very skin.

“Yes, that--that’s me. I’m sorry if they were a bit too pushy,” he adds, wringing his hands in front of him.

_ Such strong hands. _

Unique risks a glance at Marley, who has her face cupped in her hands, watching them with a stupid smile on her face.

What a friend, really.

“No, no, that was … fine, they didn’t do it in an annoying way,” Unique reassures him, and he just stands there, smiling at her like she turned the Sun on just for him. “Go on,” he says, pushing the plate with the tip of his fingers. “I made you a tasting plate of all the desserts we have to offer.”

“Including the cheesecake?” 

“Including my deconstructed cheesecake.”

His smile widens as he looks at her intensely, and Unique wants to see how it tastes.

Both the cake and the smile.

“You know what,” Marley says, and they are both startled back to reality. “I’m going to go and sit over there while Unique gives you a, a … critique.”

“Mar--,” Unique starts, but Marley stands up and makes incomprehensible signs with her hands and her mouth before sitting at the counter with the two matchmakers.

Who are kind enough to give her a slice of chocolate cake before openly look at them expectantly.

“I swear to God, my waiters are the most nosy people I have ever known,” Ryder says as he sits down, carefully joining his fingers on the table. “But, please, do give me your opinion.”

“Why does it matter?” Unique replies, picking up a spoon and hesitating between the diverse concoctions. “I’m not a foodista.”

Ryder blushes and clears his throat before answering. “Well, if this goes well, and if you decide that maybe you could give it, me, a shot, I would need to know what you like and what you don’t like.”

“Hm-hm.”

“I admit that this is pretty unconventional,” Ryder adds, looking apologetic, and Unique shakes her head, finally deciding to start with the cheesecake in front of her. 

“Unconventional, yes. Cute, definitely,” she says with a teasing smile before closing her lips around the spoon.

The noise that comes out of her mouth probably could have waited for another date or two before being emitted in Ryder’s presence, but that cheesecake, fluffy and light and criminally delicious with the peanut butter mousse--it’s orgasmic in and of itself.

“If you can promise one thing,” Unique says once she finally swallowed it down.

Ryder is still pink in the face but he looks hopefully at her. “Anything.”

“First date, you take me somewhere else.”

“Deal.”

\---

On their third date, Unique surprises Ryder with some baking of her own, artfully designed to look like a  [ drum set ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/76/eb/c976ebad4b32c61774ab1bae6da34015.jpg) , to show him that she listens to him talking about his passions.

The kiss he gives him as a form of thank you gets them a round of applause and some catcalls, but Unique couldn’t care less.

After all, the Chef’s lips taste just as delicious as his creations, and she has developed an addiction.

One that she doesn’t want to heal, ever.

Even if she recognizes three voices in the crowd around them, before letting Ryder sweep her off her feet to deepen the kiss.


End file.
